mtcfandomcom-20200213-history
Grillo
Grillo is a combination of the Abrahamic monotheistic religions, the Indian religions, the classic polytheistic religions, the (ancient) spiritual religions and all other religions. Grillo itself is however a monotheistic religion. Grillo is inspired by the teachings of Milo Grillo. Milo can be considered a "Messiah", although that term is formally incorrect. Grillo states that Milo is the face of God. God returned to earth to unify all major current existing religions. Beliefs There are many important aspects of Grillo. Situational Theism The main belief of Grillo is that there is one almighty God. God actively controls the world and watched over all his followers. God tries to guide all groups and tribes into development. Thousands of years ago, when civilization was still in developing stages and communication between bigger groups of people rarely happened, people needed religion. However, all tribes and civilizations were in different situations and needed different ways of guiding and different rules to be lead to development. Therefore God created not only one, but multiple religions. All core principles of any religion are the same and made so to please God. Other details differentiate per religion and thereby per tribe. This caused all tribes to find their way to development. Some, of course, quicker than others. Evangelization Every few hundred years, religion and certain beliefs needed to be evangelized in certain tribes. If it was necessary for a beliefs to be evangelized, God appeared on earth in the form of a prophet, a spirit, supernatural humans or "Gods". By doing this, God either created a new religion or made some adaptions to a previously existing religion. Evangelization could be necessary for numerous reasons. Development A reason for evangelization could be the development of a tribe. When a religion is formed, it is taken into account a tribe will develop. This means the beliefs should be said in a way they'll last for some time. However, some beliefs have to change after certain development. The development can cause older beliefs to be interpreted incorrectly or to be completely invalid. todo: examples Expansion Another reason could be that a certain tribe is expanding so much either that multiple religions are believed within a single tribe or that a big tribe one has one religion, whereas it needs multiple due to its size. This can cause a lot of inefficiency. If one tribe has too many religions, most often one of the religions would be chosen to be spread over the other religions. For this God could return as a general to conquer other religions within the same tribe to convert them or God could return as a priest of some sort to convert the other religions and alter some beliefs slightly. If one tribe has only one religion, whereas it needs multiple, God would return as a priest of some sort to convert only a certain area within the tribes territory to an adaption of the original religion. Examples of these are the creation of Buddhism and Protestantism. Here God returned as respectively Buddha and Martin Luther to steer parts of India and part of Northern Europe. Misinterpretation If people misinterpret the religion too much due to too much time having past, God would return to earth as a priest of some sort to steer the people back to the correct interpretation. Unification Grillo beliefs God has yet again chosen to evangelize the world. Due to globalization, people are able to form contact with people from way different cultures and religions. Seeing so many religions can get the people confused. People will convert to religions not fit with their culture or can obstruct their path to development. Globalization caused earth to become one big tribe of people with many different sub tribes. In the modern day and age, people also think a lot about the future and the possibility of human creation, more than ever before. This causes development in tribes to go at such rates, all other religions can't keep up. Atheism is for the first time since the dawn of time on the rise. Religion would go extinct and it would take humanity with it. God has returned to Earth to unify all religions under one new religion, Grillo. This religion will last for at least an age. It'll guide the people into the future. It will save religion and thereby the entirety of the human race. Creeds History Grillo was founded in 2013 in The Netherlands by Milo Grillo. The first followers of Grillo were found in MTC. The first follower is generally considered to be Aafke van Pelt. Unification Category:Religion